Glory Fighters
by Axious Runespeaker
Summary: Follow Wryk, a beginning fighter as he climbs the rankings of the scoreboards and comes across some interesting characters. Competition isn't the only thing he seeks, Impressing the gods will play an important role in solving his biggest struggle for the safety of those he cares about most. This fic applies mostly to the PvP mode, but I might use Solo somehow. Rated T for violence.


"**ALRIGHT! RELEASE THE FIGHTERS! AND LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"** Screamed the booming voice that could be heard in the heads of all. On that happy note I inched forward, following the bulk of my allies. I'm no idiot, but I'm not the bravest so I waited until the very last minute. As I saw the last of my white armored friends pass through the gate, I ran through. Gripping my Crusader Blade firmly, I dashed forward and began to sprint.

The fighting pit was long and round in the shape of an oval. On the other side, I could see my foes for this match, the Dark Team, waiting for us. Looking up, I could see many small and scattered clouds in front of a very bright and blue sky. This was a 10 on 10 match with me as the lowest ranking on the scoreboards. I was excited.

"Roark! Follow me!" I yelled to the only person on my team that I really knew.

"I gotcha Wryk!" I barely heard over the shouts and cries of the crowd. I began to edge around the side of the fighting pit. The Dark Team had begun to move and two of their claw-users and one of their palm-users had met an orbitar-user and two claw-users from our side. They were fierce. Each warrior was fighting with a will to be the victor. A Dark claw-user had swung at our warrior wielding orbitars. Our orbitar raised his hand and disappeared from sight moment before the attack could land. Soon after, shots came flying at the Dark claw-user from somewhere off to the right. He dodged and swung around. He then dashed to melee the air behind him. He hit something and our orbitar-user became visible again. He was flung into the air and landed hard on the ground.

He began to get up and charged back. Suddenly, Roark jumped in front of me with his two floating shields above his shoulders. He clenched both of his hands, and an image of a larger shield floated in front of me. A whirlwind, previously headed straight towards me, was blocked by the shield.

"Pay attention!" I heard from my side.

"Sorry..." I said as I began running toward a Dark fighter wielding the Babel Club. I sprinted forward and dodged left as another whirlwind came towards me. I recovered and shot a glowing blue diamond of energy in their direction. I glanced back quickly to see my new positioning away from Roark. He was my only defense, which I was counting on to make up for my lack of experience. I was roughly three meters away from him. I turned back towards my enemy and saw them running straight for me. Luckily they were slow so I had some time. I raised my hand and began to draw power from within. This took about a second and then I placed the energy I had stored upon the ground and backed up a bit. As my enemy drew closer I began to fire off my rounds of continuous fire.

The Dark Babel Club dodged the fire as I expected and kept running forward. I was only distracting him with the continuous fire so he would focus more on dodging. He fell for my trap and ran into my mine. Next thing he saw was the sky, as he laid on the ground. I ran up to him and raised my blade. As I swung it down, a blue cross made of energy began to grow from the end of the blade. I landed the end of the cross right on his forehead and the energy from his body rose into the nearby air and he disappeared.

Replacing his body was a small grave-marker. I instantly turned to run, but ran into Roark standing right behind me. We toppled to the ground, then were sent sky high as the grave exploded. I felt immense pain from the initial burst then worsened once I landed. I had no time to feel proud of myself for my first knock-out. I struggled to stand, and once I did, I immediately jumped to my left.

Another Dark fighter, this one wielding a Viper Blade, was firing at me. Roark was closer and charged in the enemy's direction. He then jumped left and shot out another large image of a shield blocking several oncoming shots towards my direction. Using this cover, I dashed forward and sprinted right threw the shield image. I jumped and channeled some energy to my feet and began to slide through the air. I fired an energy diamond as several purple streaks blurred right underneath me. The diamond hit the Dark Viper Blade square in the chest. I landed behind him and quickly turned to face him. I saw Roark dash in our direction and a winged shield appeared where the enemy was standing.

The Viper Blade was flung out his hand. A grave-marker appeared once again as the energy of the Dark fighter dissipated into the air. I wasn't going to be blown up twice so I dodged around it and met up behind a shield image with Roark. "Nice job, we really pulled together there." I heard him say; I nodded and looked at the scoreboard. 5 Light to 3 Dark. I felt fairly confident with those odds.

I turned back to the battle and my confidence fell greatly. I watched as two grave-markers appeared from thin air. The score was now 3 to 3. I focused some of my remaining energy into my chest, I began to feel better almost instantly and could feel some of my power coming back to me. I repeated the process and almost felt back to my normal self. I looked towards Roark and saw him doing the same. We were ready.

We rushed left to meet up with our remaining ally. Roark rose his hand and began to fire off large shield images in a rapid fashion; he was fending off the shots from the three Dark Fighters off to the right. I jumped back a bit and fired a larger diamond that broke apart from the middle as it drifted onward towards our enemies.

"Hold those positions," a deep voice, getting louder as it got closer, from our right was easily heard. "I'll provide the offense. You two the defense. If we can pull this off, we have a great chance." A tall and strong man approached from our left and began to fire large explosive boulders from his weapon. He was sporting the Cragalanche Cannon and in between bouncing charge shots, he was firing off Mega Lasers. We did as we were told and held our positions. This was kept up until we saw our last target fall. Now we were in for some trouble.

As our last target fell, no grave-marker rose. They struggled on the ground for about three seconds as black wings sprouted and burst out of his back. His armor broke off in pieces and he was left in a black tunic, outlined in gold. His previous weapon, an Orb Staff, had disappeared and was replaced with Cancer Claws. He grimaced, then stood up; looking towards us he smiled, his eyes were a dark brown and his hair was a very dark and navy blue.

He positioned himself facing our direction and leaped through the air and began to twist. At his feet I could see a small flame increasing his speed and leaving a trail of smoke. Before he crashed he rose his hand and created a wall of distorted space. He then rose from the ground and began to jump around while firing razors from his claws. I was dashing left and right in order to dodge them, but they came at me too fast and some managed to hit me. Roark was charging towards the wall blocking the razors coming at him while covering our big burly friend. I ran toward the wall and jumped while blasting downward with some of my stored energy and landed over the wall.

I instantly placed a mine and dashed backward a little too close the the barrier. Luckily for me, the wall became normal space once again just before I would have collided with it. The Dark Angel dashed towards me and extended his claws. I stepped to the left and rose my blade. I swung it downward, but he held up one claw and blocked the blade. With the other claw he struck me in the chest and sent me flying backward. He came to me and started to swing his claws down when an image of a shield appeared in the space between us. He hesitated and was blasted straight into the image and bounced of it onto the ground behind him.

I swung my legs back and pushed them forward while pushing with my hands. On my feet again, I leaped towards the downed foe and quickly slashed the blade across his stomach area. His energy evaporated and a grave-marker stood in his place.

* * *

**AU: Thanks so much for reading. Please feel free write a review. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
